


Condolence

by candycornvamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycornvamp/pseuds/candycornvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has just broken off the relationship between him and Inquisitor Willow Lavellan. Willow storms off to find a place to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolence

   Willow ran from the tower and out onto the balcony. She had to get away before someone saw the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She had no choice but to storm through Cullen's chambers and run to the abandoned room connected to the tavern, it was there she could hide. The little room was decrepit, uneven stones, cobwebs thick as syrup, debris and rubble. Yet in the center was a large bed that she sat on as she let the tears come.

_Wanted to show me what I meant to him. Is this it you prick? My whole heritage, all my people know, is wrong. I wore the markings of a slave thinking they were an honor. Did he take more than just my vallaslin?_

Willow sobbed harder than she had let herself since she was just a little one. But thinking of the past only led to more pain.

_My clan, my family, is dead. Because of me. If I had done more, gone to them, instead of sitting on my pompous ass. Maybe they would still live._

"Are you.. Hurt badly?"

Willow jerked her head up to see Cole peeking in the doorway.

"Oh, no injuries, I can never tell with you. Your mind is so full of pain it's hard for me to separate the physical and emotional."

Willow wiped the liquid from her face as Cole came a little farther into the room.

"I'm fine, I can-"

Willow stopped as Cole looked straight into her eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. His hand is cool and and he looks at her with eyes she won't lie to.

"I'm.. lost."

She feels the tears begin to well up and she lets them come. Cole doesn't mind as she starts blathering weepily and letting everything fall out.

"I loved him, I really did and I was an idiot! I was trying to play a game in which I always lose. I can't be the Herald, the Inquisitor, and get the happy ending it just can't happen! And my clan, they taught me to accept change, to move with it. But our gods? Our beliefs? Everything we thought to stand for? It was all wrong! A lie. My face was- covered in the marks of a slave. My closest friends too, my mother, my father, my family. We prance around in clothes that don't belong to us. Is nothing sacred?" Willow took a moment to breathe, but it was just a heavy sort of heaving and she clutched Cole hoping to find some stability. " I- I just don't understand. Did he ever even love me? What could I have done differently? Why? I just-"

Willow cut herself short and just sobbed harder. Cole pulled her into a hug, which caught her off-guard for a moment, but she just returned to her crying until it died out into soft shudders and heavy breathing.

"It's not your fault they're gone. You didn’t do it wrong, you just couldn't save them. Don't make it your fault."

Willow let the words sink in and they sat for a moment.

"Solas.. Doesn't accept things the way they are. He wanted me to be more like a spirit because he understands them better. He thinks I'd be better off. He thinks you'd be better off without him, not the other way around.”

Willow sits up as Cole drops his arms from the hug.

"Thank you, Cole. I didn't mean to trouble you."

Cole thought for a moment.

"If you weren't there to be troubled by everyone else they might not be here. If you weren't there to be troubled by me, I might not be here. I don't want you to not be here."

Cole smiled as he got up and went to his usual corner in the tavern. Willow wiped her face once more and got up.

_I think it's time to talk to The Iron Bull, it’s a good time to get shit-faced._


End file.
